<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Embarrassing Field Trip for the Books by okaybi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267380">An Embarrassing Field Trip for the Books</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybi/pseuds/okaybi'>okaybi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Peter Parker, BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Genius Peter Parker, Harley Keener is a little shit, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Harley Keener, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Tony Stark, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, does anyone read these ???, if so hi :D, im sorry, ish, no beta we die like men, not steve friendly in a vague way ??, not wanda friendly in a vague way, someone’s probably ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybi/pseuds/okaybi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going on a field trip to his home isn’t exactly ideal, but Peter figures the outcome is worth the embarrassment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peter Parker Stories, Peter Parker’s Field Trips, ellie marvel fics - read, peter parker and his field trips</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Embarrassing Field Trip for the Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kid, what are you doing?” </p><p>Peter’s in the living room, head hanging off the edge of the couch with his feet thrown over the back. He’s just laying there, not moving. Which is odd, Tony notes, because his kid is nearly always either moving or talking or both. Right now he’s doing neither. </p><p>When he speaks Peter’s voice is unusually dull, “Waiting for the sweet release of death, Mr. Stark.” </p><p>Tony stops dead in his tracks, mouth opening and closing as he tries to find a way to respond to that. Finally, he regains his ability to move and goes to sit next to Peter on the couch. </p><p>“Pete, what’s up?” Tony asks, trying his damn best to stay calm but Peter’s words and tone terrify him. </p><p>Huffing, Peter sits up—you know, like a normal human. He mumbles something under his breath that Tony can’t catch. </p><p>“I can help, but I need you to talk to me.” Tony reaches out to brush a hand through Peter’s curls. To his surprise, Peter moves away from the hand, glaring. Now he knows something’s up; his kid is constantly wanting for affection, for a hair ruffle or a hug or a pat on the back. </p><p>Still glaring, Peter says, “I can’t believe you’d ruin my life like this.” </p><p>The hurt must show on Tony’s face because Peter looks slightly regretful. </p><p>“You just had to go and give this stupid field trip to my school. Of all the schools you could’ve picked to tour Stark Industries you chose mine. ‘Cause you obviously want me to die.” </p><p>Tony laughs, much to Peter’s chagrin. “That’s what you’re upset about?” </p><p>“Yes, that’s what I’m upset about,” Peter mocks. </p><p>Still laughing, Tony ruffles his kid’s hair as he responds, “Kid, I’m sorry that it upsets you but I had absolutely no control over that. This is the first I’m hearing about it.” </p><p>“What?” The look of complete shock on Peter’s face is absolutely hilarious and it takes all of Tony’s willpower not to start cackling upon seeing it. </p><p>“Yeah you should probably ask Pepper.” </p><p>Peter hums in agreement, turning to bury himself in Tony’s arms. “Sorry I went off on you.” </p><p>Tony only presses a kiss to his hair and mumbles something about being allowed to have his moments of teenage angst. </p><p>It’s only a few minutes later that Tony’s phone screen lights up with the name “Peppy” written across the top. He quickly hits the answer button and answers with a bright “Hey Pep! What’s up?” </p><p>“Tony have you signed those papers I gave you last week?” she asks. </p><p>Giving a little wince, Tony decides its best not to confront the issue at this time. “There was something Peter wanted to ask you,” he says abruptly, thrusting the phone into Peter’s hand. His laugh at Peter’s betrayed face is bordering evil. Tony leaves the room looking like the cat that caught the canary. Peter’s gonna kill him.</p><p>“Hey Miss Potts! I was just wondering if you were the one who gave Midtown the field trip to SI?” </p><p>He hears her hum in thought before she answers. “No, I didn’t do that. Did you already ask Tony?” </p><p>“Yeah,” he sighs. “Who else would have the clearance to decide on this?” </p><p>The line goes quiet for a bit so Peter fidgets with the hem of his shirt. He desperately tries not to think of all the situations in which this field trip could go horribly wrong as he listens to Miss Potts shuffle through stacks of paper on the other end of the call. </p><p>“Ah, here it is. Okay so it looks like only me, Tony, Happy, or...” </p><p>Peter jumps from his seat on the couch, asking, “Or who?” </p><p>“Harley,” she answers reluctantly. “Please don’t kill my intern. I need him.” Harley had asked to move into the Tower about a year ago and Tony being Tony said yes. During a meeting he’d walked in on, Harley had proven that he was scarily capable in the business world and Miss Potts had immediately made him her personal intern. Currently, Stark Industries is set to be inherited by both Peter and Harley; Peter on the science and technology aspect and Harley on the business end. </p><p>For some god awful reason this position affords Harley the power to ruin Peter’s life. </p><p>Groaning in exasperation, Peter rubs a hand against his forehead to alleviate some stress. It isn’t working. “I’m not gonna promise you that, because I might actually kill him.” </p><p>“It could still have been Happy?” Miss Potts offered weakly. </p><p>Peter lets out a snort, not believing that for a second. “Yeah, sure.” He takes a breath. “Well, thank you for answering my question, Miss Potts. I’ll see you for Sunday dinner.” </p><p>“Of course, Peter. Will Harley be there?” </p><p>“That’s yet to be determined,” he says through a laugh, hanging up the phone. </p><p>Tony’s head pops into the room, a slightly terrified look on his face. “Is she gone?” </p><p>Peter rolls his eyes even as he answers, “Mhm she’s gone.” </p><p>Releasing a relieved gust of air, Tony steps back into the common area. </p><p>“Alright kid, what do you wanna eat tonight? Is Harley gonna be here for dinner or is he gonna be down in the labs getting on to interns?” </p><p>A wicked smirk overtakes Peter’s face. “Oh, he’s gonna be here.” </p><p>Tony decides that he really, really doesn’t wanna know. </p><p>*** </p><p>At dinner that night, they’re all sitting around the table eating in a rather peaceful silence for once. That’s until Peter decides it’s time to confront Harley, his friend (and crush) about his stupid idea to give Midtown that tour. </p><p>“So Harley, give any interesting schools field trip offers lately?” </p><p>Harley tilts his head slightly, as if deep in thought, taps a finger on his chin like the little shit he is. “No, no I can’t say that I have.” </p><p>Peter’s hand clenches around his fork as he grits out, “Don’t play dumb with me, Keener.” </p><p>An innocent smile takes over Harley’s face. “I just gave a field trip to a very deserving group of kids from a STEM focused school. It’s good for them while simultaneously good for us since it makes it seem like SI is shaping the minds of the future.” He nearly seems genuine in his reasoning. It makes Peter want to throttle him even more. (And if it is kinda hot, well, no one else had to know Peter thought that.) </p><p>Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Peter defiantly meets Harley’s gaze. “Just because you go to some fancy school that specializes in business doesn’t mean you get to use what you learn against me.” </p><p>“Darlin’ I think that’s exactly what it means,” Harley says, grin turning cocky in an instant. </p><p>“Why does God hate me?” </p><p>Here Tony decides it’s time to intervene because these boys could continue this forever if he let them. “Alright, alright enough. Harley did you see any noteworthy projects in the labs today?” </p><p>Harley leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. “Oh y’know, a couple things here and there. There was one group working on creating a robot that can scan people for injuries like FRIDAY can. Since not many hospitals would be able to afford an AI, they figured a ‘bot would be better plus if that’s its only function it could potentially better diagnose patients.” He’d been really really impressed by their work so far but it was still in its early stages and projects tended to crash not long after they began.</p><p>Instantly, Peter perks up. He absolutely adores going down and helping the other interns and they loved any help or feedback they could get from him. “I’ll have to go down and see if they need help with coding! That’ll be the key to getting the project all the way to the production stage,” he says, a million ideas on how to assist them already running around in his head. Peter was too busy chasing them to notice Harley’s fond gaze on him. </p><p>“When’s your trip, bambino?” </p><p>Peter’s mouth twists in a scowl. “It’s supposed to be on Friday,” he responds. </p><p>Tony’s face lights up as he says, “I don’t have any meetings that day and Fridays are when Harley doesn’t have classes.” </p><p>Oh God no. This could not be happening. Maybe he could still get out of this. Pouting, Peter gives Mr. Stark his best puppy dog eyes. “Can’t I just stay home, dad?” The dad card may have been a little much, but desperate times and all that.</p><p>Harley snorts. “Sorry princess, but I’m not gonna let you out of this one. I’ll make sure he doesn’t either.” </p><p>“It was worth a shot,” Peter grumbles, ignoring the flutter of feelings that Harley’s pet names give him. If he keeps it up Peter may just die from embarrassment before Friday got here. He can’t say that he’d mind all that much. </p><p>They finish dinner without bringing up the field trip again, going around talking about their days and project ideas and upcoming plans. Peter thinks that as long as the rest of the Tower’s occupants don’t make any appearances during the tour he might get through it with minimal damage. </p><p>*** </p><p>Friday arrives much too quickly for Peter’s liking. The day begins just like any other; he wakes to his alarm but lays in blissful ignorance for a bit before everything came back to him. Groaning, he burrows back under his blankets and tries to go back to sleep. </p><p>Tries being the operative word because that’s when someone knocks on his door and told him to “Get his ass to the kitchen for breakfast” or he’ll get water poured on him. Rude. </p><p>So that’s how Peter finds himself standing outside the front of his school waiting in line to get on the bus. A bus that’s just going to take him back to his home. The hood of his jacket is pulled over his head and he has one earbud in trying to ignore the fact that Flash is talking about how much of a liar Peter is from the front of the line. Unfortunately the hood doesn’t keep him from noticing the worried and amused looks Ned and MJ are sending him. </p><p>Today was going to be long. </p><p>As soon as Peter steps onto the bus Flash is smirking at him. He really couldn’t catch a break. </p><p>“Hey Penis, ready to give up your internship lie? We all know there’s no way Tony Stark would hire a loser like you,” Flash says while all his friends leer and laugh. Peter barely glances up, face blank even though it feels like his insides are tearing apart. He already knows that he’s not good enough for Tony to hire much less adopt. And yet, Mr. Stark had taken him in and done just that after May had died. </p><p>Peter doesn’t need Flash to remind him that he’s not special; he tells himself often.</p><p>Taking his seat near the back, Peter roughly shoves the other earbud into his ear and turns the volume up to the maximum. It’s loud enough that he can almost pretend his classmates aren’t laughing at him, aren’t defaming him, aren’t insulting him. </p><p>Ned and MJ take seats near Peter but they don’t ask how he’s holding up. For that, he’s eternally grateful. Peter’s eyes shut and he pushes away all thoughts as the bus leaves the school parking lot. </p><p>Hopefully the actual tour won’t be too bad. </p><p>***</p><p>Exiting the bus is a nightmare. Everyone—except Peter and MJ—is tripping over themselves to be the first one off the bus and through the doors of Stark Tower. Granted, that is an understandable reaction, but one would think that they’d be better behaved. And that Mr. Harrington, their teacher and chaperone for the trip, would put a stop to it. Instead, Mr. Harrington fought his own way off the bus in a bubble of excitement. </p><p>Peter’s the last one off the bus, causing Flash and his cronies to assume it’s because he’s hiding something. </p><p>“What’s the matter, Parker?” Flash taunts, “Regretting saying you know Iron Man personally? Dreading us uncovering your lies?” </p><p>MJ lets out an exasperated sigh. “Eugene, I envy everyone you’ve never met.” </p><p>Floundering, Flash opens and closes his mouth before spinning on his heel and stalking towards the looming Tower.</p><p>“Thanks MJ,” Peter mutters, forcing a slight smile to his face. She doesn’t respond, just gives a small nod. They join the rest of the class entering the tower. </p><p>Peter notices that most of them, even Flash and MJ, are looking about in varying degrees of awe. He can see why, but he’s lived here for over a year now so the novelty has worn off quite a bit. </p><p>The class is greeted by a brunette girl wearing a lovely sundress. Mia, Peter recalls, an intern in the biochemistry department. Brilliant, too. She meets his gaze and wiggles her fingers in a subtle wave; Peter grins back tentatively. </p><p>“Hey! Midtown High, correct?” Mia waits for Mr. Harrington’s affirmation before continuing, “Wonderful! I’m Mia, an intern here at SI, and I’ll be your tour guide today.” </p><p>Flash’s hand slices through the air as soon as the words leave her mouth. </p><p>Mia smiles patiently. “I’ll take any questions as soon as I’ve laid out the ground rules and sorted out security passes.” Sullenly, Flash drops his arm back to his side. </p><p>“Okay, rules! Number one, you all signed NDAs so anything you see, learn, hear, etc. here today is confidential; break your NDA and you’ll get sued. Number two, do not touch anything unless specifically told that you have permission to. The projects that we’ll be viewing in the labs today are these people’s babies, and they will not take kindly to you screwing up all their hard work. Three, do not, and I repeat do not, lose your security pass. Mr. Hogan is a big stickler on having it on at all times, without it you cannot get anywhere. Last but not least, never wander away from the group. There are certain areas we’re going that you can’t get into without someone that has a higher level badge.” Mia’s eyes land on each student, willing the rules into their brains. “Now, when I call your name please come get your badge.” </p><p>She rattles names off one after the other until everyone has their own plastic ID card. Peter digs his own—much higher level clearance—pass out of his back pocket. </p><p>Betty raises her hand but doesn’t wait to be called on, asking, “Why are our badges gray and yours is blue?” </p><p>“That’s a great question,” Mia replies, “Here at SI, our clearance levels are spread out between 10 different colors. The lowest clearance level is white, which is for press and businesspeople coming in for meetings. Your badges, gray, are the next level, for tour groups and other one-day visitors. White and gray passes don’t work after the person leaves the building. Then there’s blue for interns in the biology department, yellow for those in physics, green for those in chemistry, and orange for business interns. No matter what department the intern is in, we all have clearance to all the labs in case there’s a project that needs more than one area of expertise.” </p><p>A smug Flash cuts her off here. “So does Stark Industries hire high school interns?” </p><p>“Not usually,” Mia begins as Flash barks out a triumphant laugh. “But, we do currently have two high school interns who work personally with Mr. Stark and Miss Potts.</p><p>“Now, back to the badges. Red is for everyday employees such as those in R&amp;D and finance workers and all that jazz. Pink for janitors so they have access to all the necessary floors. Purple is for the Avengers, both those that live here and those that don’t. And gold is for the people with rooms in the penthouse. That consists of Dr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes, Dr. Stephen Strange, Miss Potts, two personal interns, and three others.” There is a chorus of curious noises over who those last three people are but they taper out quickly. </p><p>Clapping her hands, Mia turns toward the scanner. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we? Run your badge over the scanner and walk through the metal detector.” </p><p>Flash, predictably, pushes himself to the front of the group. He scans his pass and after stepping through, FRIDAY says, “Flash Thompson. Clearance level: gray, tour group. Welcome, Mr. Thompson.” Peter sees the minute flinches of nearly every one of his classmates at the surprising sound of FRIDAY’s voice. He laughs internally, making a note to himself to get FRI to send a video of that moment to him. </p><p>Less people are taken by surprise as the next student steps through. They file through the class like that until finally it’s Peter’s turn to go. </p><p>“Peter Parker. Clearance level: gold. Hi Peter, would you like me to tell Boss you are here? He should be in the la-“ </p><p>Peter can feel the heat in his cheeks. “No thanks, FRI, I’m sure he knows I’m here by now.” </p><p>“Very well, Peter,” the AI replies. </p><p>A rough hand grabs onto his upper arm, pulling him closer to the owner of the hand. Flash hisses in his ear, “What the hell, Parker? How’d you hack Stark’s AI?” </p><p>Does Flash even realize that he’s this stupid? “Dude, I’m an intern here. Although, it’s very flattering you think I could hack a literal genius’ AI.” </p><p>Flash’s entire face turns beet red and for a moment Peter thinks Flash is going to actually hurt him. But then Mia gets the group moving and Flash’s presence is required at the front. </p><p>From his place trailing the group, Peter hears Mia call “First stop, intern labs” as she leads the gaggle of geeky kids on what has to be the ultimate tour for science nerds. </p><p>They make it to the intern labs with no trouble, however, who Peter sees down there has him drawing a sharp breath. He’d forgotten Harley would be down here because his school doesn’t have class on Friday and he liked to work in the science labs whenever he wasn’t involved in some project on the business end of the company. </p><p>Which happens to be right now. Joy. </p><p>Peter’s planning on going unnoticed but as soon as Mia announces the group and tells them that they’re free to roam around, observe, and ask questions, Harley turns to face them and-</p><p>And he‘s wearing that crop top that shows off his abs. Peter’s thoughts are a mantra of ‘Oh fuck me’ and ‘Why has God forsaken me.’ </p><p>Leaning back against the table Harley smirks at the blush that Peter knows is present on his face. “Hey darlin,’” Harley says and wow Peter is so gay for this boy.</p><p>Managing to squeak out an embarrassing “Hi,” Peter immediately walks past Harley and to a project he’s been assisting on. He just needs a distraction and this work is important so he figures it’s a two-in-one deal. </p><p>Except distractions don’t do their job when what you want to get away from follows you. </p><p>Peter feels Harley’s fingers interlace with his, knows that it’s Harley’s hand because they’ve held hands often enough. Ever since they had met Harley had been an affectionate person, and as they grew closer the casual, platonic touches increased in number. </p><p>It has been driving Peter up the wall. Literally, on a couple memorable occasions. </p><p>“You okay?” Harley’s concern brings Peter out of his thoughts. </p><p>“Yeah,” he reassures, “Yeah, I’m fantastic.” </p><p>Too much, he’d been too enthusiastic and now Harley knows he was lying. Or at least stretching the truth.</p><p>Surprisingly, Harley lets it slide. Instead, he chatters on and on (in the way Peter normally does) about school and work and pranks he’s planning to pull on Rogers and Barton when Tony’s not looking too closely. Not sure if he can express his thanks in words, Peter squeezes Harley’s hand three times, hoping it gets his point across. </p><p>Judging by the soft look Harley sends him, it does. </p><p>Soon enough, Mia’s calling for the kids to head to the floor reserved for business interns. Peter says bye to Harley and turns to leave but Harley’s hand won’t let go of his. Turning to dramatically demand his release, Peter barely catches himself as he’s yanked towards Harley’s body. A light kiss presses against his curls and Peter releases a content sigh. </p><p>“I’ll see you later, princess. Have to stay here and finish something but I’ll be in the training room when y’all are.” </p><p>Not the training room, he begs internally. Anything but that. Peter gives one last squeeze to Harley’s hand, then moves on to the business level. </p><p>The business portion of the tour is uneventful. After a boring hour and a half of students asking the employees questions, it’s finally time for lunch. </p><p>His class makes it to the food court which is full of restaurants, both big corporations and small, family-owned businesses. Peter’s just beginning to walk towards his favorite Thai place near the back when his spidey sense tingles. His body urges him to sidestep but he can’t do that in front of everyone, a secret identity is secret for a reason. So Peter takes it, tripping over someone’s foot and stumbling for a moment before righting himself. </p><p>Not sure if he can turn to face whoever tripped him, Peter simply takes a calming breath and continues on his way. </p><p>Except, there’s Rhodey, Sam, and James all sitting at a table facing him. By Rhodey’s clenched fist, Sam’s furrowed eyebrows, and James’ murderous glare Peter can tell they just saw that. Scuffing his shoe against the ground, Peter looks up at them with a sheepish smile. They’re all still staring at him and his class in barely perceptible anger while the kids are whispering excitedly at seeing three Avengers on their lunch break. </p><p>Rhodey recovers first, standing from his chair and walking in a stilted manner to Peter. A big hand comes up to ruffle Peter’s hair even as Peter ducks go try and avoid it. Laughing, Rhodey says, “Come sit with us, squirt.” </p><p>“Yeah, okay. Just let me go get my food.” These are some of Peter’s favorite people, and he honestly can’t find it in him to sit with everyone who has been calling him shitty things lately. </p><p>“James already left to go get it,” Rhodey tells him. Arm slinging around Peter’s shoulder, Rhodey leads them back to their table. </p><p>It doesn’t take long for James to slide back into his seat and push Peter’s usual order across the table to him. “Thanks, James,” Peter says. Their eyes meet briefly and James cracked a smile so incredibly soft. He seems to reserve these for Peter and Sam. </p><p>Peter digs into his food, then turns to Rhodey. “Where’s your husband and his boyfriend?” </p><p>Rhodey smirks. “Tony’s down in the lab working on that special project.” Peter assumes it’s James’ new arm specs. He can’t believe his dad is working on it without him. “And Stephen is keeping him company to make sure he eats,” so Stephen’s annoying him so he can’t get any work done then. “But don’t worry Pete, they’ll be around later,” Rhodey finishes, eyes filling with mischief. </p><p>This field trip is honestly the worst. “Right,” Peter drags the word out in disbelief. “Who else is here or is planning on being here?” </p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know, паук,” James answers and Sam’s cackling as if Peter’s distress is the best comedy show of the 21st century. </p><p>“Sorry Petey,” Sam says, “but the surprise is the best part.” </p><p>Peter opens his mouth to protest but since he’s ever so lucky that’s the exact time Mia’s telling the class it’s time to get a move on. </p><p>Glaring, Peter puts his tray under Sam’s and congregates with the rest of his class right outside the food court area. </p><p>“Alrighty, I hope everyone enjoyed their lunch,” Mia’s saying when Peter gets there. “We’ve been granted special permission to visit Dr. Stark’s personal lab!” Out of the corner of his eye, Peter sees MJ’s hand rapidly moving across her sketchbook as she looks at him. </p><p>Catching his eyes on her, she grins. “You’re an excellent model for my people in distress sketchbook.” </p><p>Peter just makes a face at her. </p><p>They arrive at the lab Peter knows extremely well. He has his own work table where his noise canceling earbuds are sitting, he often times falls asleep on the couch in the corner, and he regularly sits at Tony’s work table whenever he’s helping on a project. This lab feels cozy and warm and safe to him. </p><p>Upon entry, Peter immediately recognizes the forms of Tony and Stephen bent over their station. From what his hearing is picking up they’re discussing how they can build prosthetics that work like actual limbs. Stephen must be here to consult on how to connect the brain to the prosthetic the same way the old limb had been. Peter’s kinda pissed he’s missing this for this stupid tour. </p><p>“Hello, Dr. Stark,” Mia greets the two scientists, “We’re here for the tour?”</p><p>Tony looks up, beaming. “Of course, Miss Mann. Welcome, Midtown, feel free to look about but don’t touch anything.”</p><p>The permission to move shocks them out of their wonder, and as one the class decides they want to look at what Tony’s working on. Peter goes to stand behind Tony and Stephen because he knows Tony doesn’t like unknown people at his back, but Flash is already moving, pushing Peter out of his way. Aware that FRIDAY is most likely telling Tony about what just happened, Peter looks up and meets Tony’s worried eyes. A small, hopefully reassuring smile is the only response Peter has to offer. </p><p>“What are you working on, Mr. Stark?” Flash demands in that haughty tone that implies he’s better than everyone and he knows it</p><p>“It’s doctor,” Stephen immediately corrects, because Tony worked for those PhDs and he’ll be damned if his work husband doesn’t get the recognition he deserves. </p><p>“Of course,” Flash acquiesces, “Dr. Stark.” </p><p>Tony, who has now moved away from the project they’re pouring over, the slant of his mouth an obvious threat. “I have neither the time nor the crayons to explain that to you,” he answers. </p><p>Peter can’t decide if he wants to laugh or bury himself six feet under. MJ doesn’t have this problem, snorting out peals of laughter as she sketches Flash’s angry and embarrassed face. Ned’s giggling into his palm trying not to be too loud so as not to draw the bully’s attention to himself.</p><p>Flash looks like he’s about to go on his ‘Do you know who my dad is’ spiel. Before he can though, Stephen’s stepping up telling the class to ask any questions they have and they’ll answer if they can. </p><p>After a few minutes of responding to questions, Tony, predictably, begins rambling off on unrelated topics (though they’re still scientific subjects). Peter’s mostly keeping his head down and zoning out until Tony speaks directly to him. </p><p>“Speaking of, bambino,” and Peter’s head immediately snaps up. “We really need to finish the prototypes for each of the Avengers’ suits.” </p><p>Peter simply nods, praying that everyone will turn their attention back to Tony or Stephen. No such luck. </p><p>Flash scoffs, “No way. Puny Parker can’t possibly know Tony Stark. How much did you pay him?” He whirls to face Peter who is trying not to look as overwhelmed and anxious as he actually is.</p><p>“The fuck did you just call him?” Tony asks, not raising his voice but an unmistakable hardness bleeding through. Great, just when Peter didn’t think his day could get any worse. </p><p>Stephen’s eyes narrow and he’s unable to control the slight twitch of his hand which resulted in orange sparks flickering for a moment. “There is a strict no bullying policy at SI,” he informs them, “which I am sure Mia has told all of you about.” </p><p>Mia rubs her arm nervously. “Actually, I didn’t. I figured since they’re all in high school they’d behave...” </p><p>Tony’s still staring at Flash murderously, but before he can commit a crime against a minor Stephen puts a hand on his shoulder. “You get this one warning,” Stephen says, “step another foot out of line and you’re out. Got it?” </p><p>Peter quietly marvels at how good of a friend Stephen is for Tony and vice versa. They always check to make sure the other has eaten or slept or showered or just taken a break. Stephen has really been there for Tony since Rogers’ betrayal and Tony was there after Stephen’s car accident and his acquirement of magic. </p><p>After an awkward silence, Mia gets the class outside the lab. With one last little wave, Peter’s leaving for the training room. Though he’s sure he’ll see them there. </p><p>There are no Flash related incidents on their walk to the training room. This fact is somewhat reassuring, but the sight he’s greeted by is the exact opposite. Looks like it’s a pit the rogues against the new avengers type of day. </p><p>Somehow, Tony and Stephen beat them up here. Tony’s sitting beside Rhodey, head leaning on his husband’s shoulder as they watch Wanda and Stephen spar. To anybody with half a brain cell it’s no surprise that Wanda’s getting her ass kicked. In fact, it’s highly amusing to Peter, watching as she throws a magical temper tantrum while Stephen holds his own and remains unimpressed. Within minutes Wanda’s hands are bound by Stephen’s magic. Peter barely refrains from clapping. </p><p>Harley, who Peter now sees standing near the punching bags, does not hold himself back. Even goes as far as to let out a congratulatory whistle. Peter thinks he might just love him (in light of the fact that Harley’s donned a sweatshirt since they last saw each other, obscuring his abs from Peter’s view). </p><p>“Okay, who’s up against Rogers today?” Rhodey asks. </p><p>Peter takes it back because he cannot love a goddamn idiot, especially not one who tries to offer to fight Captain America. It’s a good thing that Loki happens to be there and also expresses his willingness to spar with Rogers. </p><p>Wait. Why is Loki there and who is making the decision that he should fight Rogers? Because that is a disaster waiting to happen. Loki is incredibly overprotective of those he views as family; Tony and Peter had quickly become members of said family. Ever since the rogues had returned, some conflict had been expected. </p><p>Well, Peter decides that if he has to be on this field trip to his house with his insane family he may as well enjoy it. Taking a seat next to Tony and Rhodey, Peter pulls his knees to his chest and settles in to watch Loki deliver a smack down to America’s favorite condescending white boy.</p><p>Loki’s daggers suddenly appear in his hands and Rogers hefts his star spangled shield into a defensive position. </p><p>Tony removes his head from Rhodey’s shoulder, mumbling “this should be fun” under his breath. </p><p>Rogers throws the first punch, his swing a little wide. A dagger slashes out, Loki taking the opportunity to nick Rogers’ now unprotected torso. They dance like this for a while, Rogers being too prideful and righteous to rethink his strategy and Loki taking advantage of his slip ups. The comparison between Loki’s effortless grace and the bumbling of Rogers is laughable. </p><p>The whole class is in awe. Watching one of their favorite—even after the civil war—superheroes get taken down 1-on-1 by a god? They are unlikely to find another experience as great as this one. </p><p>They’re five minutes into the session and the good captain’s breaths are already coming in harsh pants. Loki looks as if he’s on his way to an Asgardian feast. It takes two more minutes for Loki to get bored and end the fight by kicking Rogers’ feet out from under him and knocking the shield away. He poises a dagger at Rogers’ side and the other against his neck.</p><p>Next to him, Peter can feel Tony flinch at the sound of the shield hitting the wall. Discreetly, Peter grabs Tony’s hand to remind him that they’re all right there together, no one is in Siberia, no one is embedding the shield deep into any of their chest cavities. Peter hopes it’s enough to ward off the nightmares Tony has about any of his family on the other side of the vibranium weapon. </p><p>The class (and Harley) break out into applause, amazement in every line of their expressions. Loki stands to their cheers, gives a slight dip of his head and joins Harley to help train him. Rogers finds his way into a standing position with some effort. He makes a beeline to Peter’s class to see if they have any questions presumably. But he catches sight of MJ with her sketchbook and takes a slight detour. </p><p>“You draw?” Rogers asks, rather pointlessly. “I’m an artist, too.” </p><p>MJ barely glances up from her sketch of Rogers’ face with Loki’s knife pressed to his throat. “Just because you’re ‘misunderstood,’” she says the word with finger quotes, “doesn’t mean you’re an artist.” </p><p>Rogers looks like someone punted his puppy into the sun. This time, Peter lets himself laugh. </p><p>“Alright,” Rogers says in an attempt to distract from his obvious embarrassment, “You’ll each have a chance to spar with one of us now.” </p><p>“Peter’s first,” Loki calls from his place in the back, not turning from his work with Harley. </p><p>Tony shoves his shoulder against Peter’s jokingly. “Choose your opponent, kiddo.” </p><p>“Where’s Jamie-boy?” Peter says immediately. Of course that’s who he’s choosing to spar with, his favorite uncle. Tony points to corner diagonal from them where James is currently sticking his tongue down Sam’s throat. Ew. </p><p>Looking over, Peter meets Harley’s eyes and mimes gagging, Harley wrinkling his nose in agreement. </p><p>“Snowflake!” James’ head snaps toward Tony and Peter. “You can kiss your boyfriend later, your presence is required in the ring.” </p><p>James throws a mock salute in Tony’s direction before turning back to give Sam one last peck on the lips. Entering the sparring ring, James asks, “You coming?” </p><p>Peter stands, stretching as he goes. “You’re so on, old man,” he snarks, momentarily forgetting his entire class is right there. </p><p>Until he hears Flash loudly whisper, “Did Penis just say he’s gonna best the Winter Soldier? Fucking delusional.” </p><p>Apparently Flash has a major death wish. Good news is that Tony didn’t hear his comment, but Peter’s relief is short lived. He watches James’ shoulders tense and eyebrows draw together in both confusion and anger. Damn super hearing. Peter continues on his path to the mat and slowly shakes his head at James when they make eye contact. </p><p>There was no need for Flash to get absolutely obliterated by James today. Even if it’d be hilarious to watch.</p><p>Taking the final steps to the ring, Peter cracks his neck and then his knuckles with a teasing grin. “Rhodey, you calling this one?” </p><p>“Yeah kid,” he says, “I’ll ref this one.” </p><p>Peter picks up the voices of his classmates scoffing at his nonchalance in fighting a literal assassin. And there’s Flash muttering about how he can’t wait to see Peter get his ass kicked because he deserves it. Then a different voice from the other side of the training room is speaking but Peter knows this person knows that Peter can hear him. </p><p>“Give ‘em hell, darlin’,” Harley tells him however indirectly. Peter whips his head around to see Harley smiling softly at him. Damn if that boy won’t be the death of Peter. </p><p>Blushing, Peter assumes a standard defensive position just before Rhodey signals the start of their fight. </p><p>Peter throws the first punch because he knows James won’t. Easily, James brings up his arm to deflect the hit before throwing one of his own. Dodging with a quick sidestep, Peter kicks his foot out hoping to trip James. They carry on narrowly avoiding hits from the other for the next ten minutes until Rhodey calls a tie to end their sparring session. </p><p>James grins at Peter, clapping him on the shoulder before turning to head back to Sam. Those two were never very far apart. </p><p>“What the fuck?” Flash demands, a nasty snarl talking over his face. “How much did you pay him to hold back? There’s no fucking way that Parker can hold his own in a fight with the Winter Soldier. I‘ve been pushing him around all day for years!”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Peter lets out an inaudible sigh. Flash just keeps digging his grave deeper and deeper. </p><p>Tony, Rhodey, Sam, James, Harley, Loki, and Stephen each take a menacing step towards Flash. Peter rolls his eyes, his family was so overprotective at times. </p><p>“Okay everyone, calm down for a second. Flash, you might wanna rethink your words before you get murdered,” Peter says, voice casual . “They really won’t hesitate and I can’t do much to stop them once they get going. Superheroes, ya know?” </p><p>This, however, does not seem to deter Flash, for he continues on his rant like a republican ranting about gay marriage. “No. This isn’t possible, Parker is literally a fucking twig, in no dimension could he take on any of the avenger and not lose.” </p><p>Peter thinks it over. “I mean, I’d probably lose to Loki or Stephen. I think I could take Iron Man because I’ve worked on the suits so long that I know of any weak points.” </p><p>“There are no weak points,” Tony says in an offended tone, and Peter lets out a disbelieving huff. </p><p>“Sure, Jan.” </p><p>Face getting redder by the second, Flash groans in frustration. “Fine, I’ll prove it. Let me fight Peter.” </p><p>Everyone, including his class, bursts out in laughter. </p><p>“Flash,” MJ says, tone condescending, “Peter just went one on one with the Winter Soldier and didn’t lose. There’s no way you can win.” </p><p>Sometime during this mess, Harley had found his way to  Peter’s side, hand now resting comfortingly on Peter’s back. The tension drains from his shoulders. Peter turns slightly, giving Harley a grateful smile. </p><p>“I’ll prove it,” Flash insists. Eyes widening, Peter shakes his head minutely at everyone else. He doesn’t want to accidentally hurt Flash even if he does deserve it. </p><p>Luckily, Tony understands. “Sorry, but he’s already had his session. How about you choose a different avenger to spar with?” He suggests in a faux polite manner.</p><p>Flash’s expression dances from disappointed to angry to wicked in a heartbeat as his gaze finally settles on Harley. “Of course, Dr. Stark. I’d like to fight him,” he counters, smirk growing as he gestures in Harley’s direction. </p><p>To no one’s surprise and nearly everyone’s—bar Peter’s—amusement, Harley’s already stepping away from Peter and pulling his hoodie off. Grinning, Harley looks Flash dead in the eyes in a terrifying manner. Well, any sane person would be terrified. Flash just looks eager. </p><p>The rest of the team reassumes their positions near the walls of the gym, but Peter can’t bring himself to move just yet. He takes Harley’s hoodie from him in an effort to do something with his hands. A calloused hand lifts him gently by the chin, forcing his eyes to Harley’s face. </p><p>“I got this, darlin’.” </p><p>Peter smiles, because yeah his boy could take someone like Flash in his sleep. “I know,” he whispers. Shyly, he grabs Harley’s hands and presses a kiss to the knuckles of each hand. “For good luck, just in case.” </p><p>A dopey grin replaces Harley’s previous cocky one, and he winks as he backs away towards the ring amidst the ‘aw’s emanating from Peter’s classmates. </p><p>Tony, who has decided that he’s going to referee for them, signals the start of the match. </p><p>Flash is the first to let a fist fly, aiming for Harley’s nose in a sloppy, uncoordinated punch. Lazily, Harley deflects it and waits for Flash to continue his assault. The casual indifference to Harley’s movements only serves to piss Flash off more. His fists become a flurry of motion that may have done slight damage had they been thrown correctly or actually landed. </p><p>Soon enough, Flash’s breathing speeds up and he starts to sweat through his shirt. Harley, in contrast, has yet to break a sweat. Harley catches the next punch with his hand, twisting Flash’s arm to the side with the leverage his grip awards him. </p><p>Lips twitching into a half smile, Harley releases Flash’s arm and Flash stumbles back. “My turn,” he says, already advancing in a murder walk that would do both Tony and James proud. Harley lands a mild punch to Flash’s shoulder, then a few to his gut. Allowing only a second of recovery, Harley kicks Flash’s feet out from under him. Flash shifts as if to stand but Harley’s already there, knees subtly digging into his arms, forearm pressing against Flash’s throat. A warning. A threat. </p><p>“Do you yield?” Harley asks him, face impassive though his eyes betray his satisfaction. </p><p>Flash grinds his teeth, wanting nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear. Reluctantly, he says, “I yield.” </p><p>Standing, Harley relinquishes his hold on Flash and Flash stumbles to his feet. People are clapping and Harley spares them a quick smile but he’s not really paying attention, already searching for Peter. He finds him standing between Rhodey and Tony, looking adorable wearing Harley’s hoodie. The sleeves are too long, and he’s practically drowning in it. </p><p>Surprisingly, it’s Peter that wanders over to Harley. </p><p>“I wanna kiss you so bad right now,” Peter blurts out, immediately clapping a sweater paw over his mouth with wide eyes. He hears James snort with laughter and turns to mildly glare at him before returning to his immense embarrassment.</p><p>“Peter, baby, I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages,” Harley says between laughs. “I think you should know this by now, I flirt with you all the time.” </p><p>Peter squawks indignantly. “How was I supposed to know it’s not just something you southerners do?” </p><p>Harley rolls his eyes, honestly how is it that this boy has a higher IQ than Tony Stark himself? “We’ll talk about this later, when we’re not surrounded by your family and your entire class.” At the reminder of their audience, Peter begins to fidget nervously, playing with the hem of Harley’s sweatshirt. </p><p>“Well,” Tony says, standing in front of Peter’s class, “Field trip over. Miss Mann if you’d be so kind as to show them out?” He asks, gaze condemning as it falls on Flash. </p><p>“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Mia answers with an amused lift of her lips. “Right this way, Midtown. I hope you all enjoyed your field trip to Stark Industries. We look forward to working with some of you in the future!” </p><p>“Not you, Eugene,” Tony calls to the retreating kids and Rhodey makes a noise of agreement. </p><p>“Daaaad,” Peter complains but doesn’t have time to say much else as Harley grabs his hand and drags him through the opposite exit and into the personal elevator. Peter rests his head on Harley’s chest as the elevator shoots to the penthouse. </p><p>“Alright,” Harley says as they step out of the elevator, “You’re free to kiss me now.” </p><p>“Oh?” Peter asks, beaming up at Harley. </p><p>“Yeah, but if you don’t want to...” Harley teases, pretending to pull away from Peter.</p><p>A hand shoots out, grabbing the front of Harley’s crop top. There’s a quick “No” and Harley grins, wide and bright and eager. </p><p>Harley rests one palm on Peter’s cheek, the other holding Peter’s hand to his chest. Leaning down, he presses a soft, slow kiss to Peter’s lips, sighing in content. When he goes to pull back, Peter fists both hands in his shirt and pushes onto his toes to chase his lips. Chuckling, Harley bends to his whims, although it’s not really a hardship. </p><p>“We’re definitely doing that more later,” Peter says when they finally break apart. </p><p>“Yeah, darlin’?” </p><p>Nodding solemnly, Peter tells him, “Yeah. For right now, though, we’re gonna go finish that project in the lab.” </p><p>“Of course.” Harley giggles when Peter steals another quick kiss before reprimanding him. “If you keep doing that there’s no way we’ll make it to the lab. We’ll end up making out on the couch and pretending to watch movies.” </p><p>Peter hums, considering, before ultimately deciding science can wait for tomorrow. He’s got a pretty boy to kiss today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>